


Heart of the Storm

by SalamanderInk



Series: A Hero Never Would... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Dark/Gray Tony Stark, Desire, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gray Morality, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Might or Might Not be a Villain, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk
Summary: It always went this way.There was a fight. There was Loki.Then there was nothingbutLoki, withanother kindof fight.But Tony was greedy, he always wanted more.And Tony Stark always got what he wanted.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Hero Never Would... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598932
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	Heart of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> LOU MADE ME DO IT THIS IS ALL HER FAULT  
> I can’t believe I wrote this in less than three hours omg  
> Anyway I probably made Sesil laugh a lot, but surprise! Here’s the results when Lou dares me to write a pwp in less than 2k. This is absolutely totally definitely Less than that, yup. ^^;;  
> Prompt is also courtesy of Lou (I did say this was her fault, didn’t I?) so here you go.  
> Enjoy!

They were gone. 

Loki had made this part of the proceedings more and more efficient as their… tryst went on. 

Just, dump the rest of the Avengers through a portal, let them struggle their way back the long way around, and give the two of them some privacy for what came next. 

Tony had learned to expect it, by then. 

To look forward to it, even. 

He’d always known he wasn’t hero material. A rich white boy, with blood stained hands, pretending to be a hero? Laughable. 

The taste for the forbidden fruit had always been too strong. 

Desire, lust, no matter how one called it. 

Tony Stark always got what he wanted, and truly, that was more of a villainous trait. 

Because Loki was just the same, and what _Loki_ wanted, what Tony wanted right then, at that very moment when they finally found themselves alone without those pesky Avengers buzzing like flies around them…

“Iron Man…”

Loki’s voice was hushed, raspy. For anyone not Tony, it would appear as though it was frustration from his spell having failed, but Tony knew better. 

He could feel himself harden in anticipation, adrenaline flooding his veins as a storm started around them, trapping him inside with a smirking Loki. 

And yet he was not worried in the slightest. 

How ridiculous that he found himself trusting _Loki_ when he could not even find it in himself to trust his so-called _teammates._

But then, Loki had seen him at his most vulnerable and helped him, when the Avengers usually either dismissed him out of hand or pointed out his flaws in those occasions. 

Even now, as he felt the pieces of his armor detaching from his body, falling apart as they unveiled the fragile flesh inside, Loki did not appear to see him as _helpless._

“...Tony _Stark.”_

_‘Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?’_

Because Tony Stark had always been more dangerous than Iron Man. 

People forgot it, dismissed him out of hand as a clown, as a celebrity playing up the show-biz image. 

But they should have known better. 

Tony smirked back at the mage, the _alien_ who had nonetheless managed to see him more clearly than most people on this planet. 

They did not have much time, but Tony wanted to _take him apart_ and make him _his._

And from the covetous glint in Loki’s eyes, the feeling was mutual. 

They came together like great waves clashing against a cliff, Loki falling apart against his lips like a man starved as Tony held him close, pulling him against his chest, fingers burying themselves into long, dark hair. 

But that was the thing about cliffs, little by little, they gave a bit of themselves to the sea. 

Which of them took, which of them gave? Which was the most desperate? At this point it was hard to tell. 

Tony moaned, pressing Loki closer, pulling on his hair, their kiss deepening, lips clashing, then caressing, air coming in warm wet puffs between them. 

“...time.”

The moment of tenderness froze as they remembered their time constraints, the Avengers coming back soon enough, the reporters circling the great bellows of the storm Loki had conjured, clumps of rocks and branches flying around in the torment. 

They were safely enclosed in the eye of the storm, but it would not last long. 

Magic sparked against their skin and clothes fell away, another spark and Tony felt the now familiar feeling of magic stretching and lubricating his hole. 

It only excited him further. Hoisting himself up on Loki’s shoulders, he wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, even as his lover helped hold him up with a possessive hand on his ass. 

The long expanse of Loki’s neck was just in reach, looking soft and delicate under his hold. It was unmarked. 

They didn’t see each other nearly often enough for Loki to have kept the hickeys Tony never failed to leave him with, even when he cared to slow his natural healing. 

He lightly brushed his lips down on the sensitive skin, caressing the long arch of Loki’s neck in a way he _knew_ drove his lover crazy, gently licking up before finding the one spot that made Loki cry out and stumble, Tony’s back hitting the bark of a tree as Loki slumped down against him, trembling, fingers tightening deliciously against his ass. 

Tony bit down and sucked _hard,_ relishing in the control, in the way Loki jerked and squirmed against him, whining in need. 

He let one hand slide down to Loki’s cock, stroking him, chuckling as his eager lover thrust into his hand greedily. 

Nibbling on Loki’s neck was the best way to render him helpless, a groaning, trembling mess entirely at Tony’s mercy. Tony loved that, adored the way Loki simply trusted him with his most sensitive places, kept letting him _mark_ him as his own, even if the bruises always disappeared before they saw each other again. 

Tony wanted more. In the deepest darkest secrets of his mind, he wanted to have Loki every day, to keep him covered in his bites, to never see that porcelain skin unmarred again. He wanted to take his time, have Loki laid out on his bed in silken sheets, only to ruin him so entirely he could no longer leave it. That he never even _wished_ to leave it. 

It had been a long time since the last time Tony had unleashed his darkest urges. 

It hardly meshed with his ‘heroic’ image, after all.

But here, naked against the bark of a tree in Loki’s arms, there was nothing and no one telling him _how he should be._

Tony could be helpless and trusting, or domineering and cruel, Loki simply adapted, he greedily took everything Tony offered with a smile and upped the stakes, played along with eyes bright with want, with an ever deepening obsession. 

Because where Tony sought and found _freedom,_ Loki found affection, and need in turn. 

Tony did not know how long it had been since Loki was last touched with something that felt close to gentleness, but he knew it had been much too long for him to be able to accept it without a fight. 

Their most tender moments always started in battles, ripping and tearing into each other until they were too exhausted to do anything but be, just for a few gentle moments before their time was up. 

They were using each other, of course they were. It was the most dangerous game, playing with feelings, with affection. Their lovemaking was a battlefield in itself, a carefully navigated minefield. 

But it was oh so _worth it._

Even now, as Loki gently lowered him on his hard cock, as he felt the delicious feeling of being filled up, the heat stirring in his blood, slowly, carefully, even as bark scraped up his back and his nails dug in Loki’s, even then it was a fight. 

It was never something as straightforward and cliche as a domination thing. 

Neither of them were the type to submit to anyone, though they sometimes allowed the other to take the lead. Sometimes. 

No, it was a game to see which of them controlled the pace, which controlled the other, how many marks they would allow, how much _vulnerability._

Of course the answer was always ‘much more than was wise’. 

In fact, they had long gone far beyond what could be considered _’too much.’_

At this point it was hard to see whether they would even be able to refuse the other anything at all. 

Loki pressed himself closer to him, pushing them both against the trunk as he pulled out, slowly, too slowly, taking his time even against the urgency that pulsed through their veins, the Avengers coming back soon, the people outside that would _ask questions,_ none of which mattered, none of which were any interesting at all, and Tony certainly did _not_ want to have to deal with them, he wanted to stay there in this bubble created by Loki, wanted to be able to _keep him_ and maybe even allow himself to be kept in turn… 

But they did not have the _time._

Loki slipped a hand between their bodies, taking hold of Tony’s cock, even as the hand holding onto his ass slid until his long fingers could start teasing at his hole, stretched wide as it was around Loki’s cock. 

Tony groaned slumping against Loki as his body started trembling with the sparks of pleasure assaulting him from both sides. Each thrust of the cock inside him was long and hard, slow to come out but powerful as it rammed back into him. 

He twisted, panting, torn between the whispery soft caress teasing at the tender skin of his hole and the gentle pressure around his cock, the powerful beat of Loki pounding into him, slow, slow, _too slow,_ but Tony still wanted more, more of everything. 

He wanted even slower, he wanted days of nothing but lounging in bed and teasing, days of lust and sweaty skin and damp breaths, Loki’s body lined with red scrapes of nails and purple kisses. 

He wanted the teasing to stop and Loki to start _fucking him_ like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

Hands scrambling against Loki’s back, Tony took hold of Loki’s hair and _pulled,_ tugging him into a hungry, _bloody_ kiss. 

Their eyes met between those slow _maddening_ thrusts, breaths heavy, hearts pounding too loud in their ears. 

“Fuck me like you _mean it,_ damn you.”

But Loki’s eyes were just as serious, just as terribly _knowing._

“Stop running away like a _coward,_ then.”

Tony bared his teeth. 

He knew what he meant of course. He’d been letting it go on too long, pretending everything was _fine,_ pretending he was a hero and actually liked the company of those ungrateful pests that pretended themselves to be his _teammates._

He knew how to recognize _leeches,_ after all. 

But it was convenient, and it was easy, and Tony hated himself for it. Since when had he gone for the easy way out? 

Of course he was prepared. He was always prepared, with contingency plans for every possible outcome, for every threat, every ploy of his. Cutting ties with the Avengers could be so very easy, and he could even come out of it looking clean as snow. 

He _could_ have Loki. 

If Loki wanted to let himself be had. 

Which, it seemed, he _did._

“Well, would you look at that. What then, are you willing to give me in exchange?”

Loki’s eyes were dark, glinting with want and triumph. 

“Perhaps, something we _both_ want?” 

His trusts were strong, driving him into the wood deeper, harder, slamming his words deep into him. 

His back would not thank him for it tomorrow. 

But then, if he was right, then this was not something he could ever bring himself to regret. 

“I believe we have a deal, then.”

Loki’s smile turned _hungry,_ before he hoisted Tony’s legs higher, plunging even _deeper_ into him and hitting that one spot that made him see stars. 

And then he was unleashed, pounding away, turning Tony into a writhing, panting mess of need and desperation, each thrust ramming Tony’s prostate until he saw white, Loki’s hand still milking his cock. 

Tony wouldn’t last long. 

Coming felt like the sun exploding through his veins. It made no sense, burning through him like the most ridiculously pleasurable kind of agony, searing and blistering him with rapture, even more than what he was used to with Loki. 

And then, Loki pulled out, clothing him with a spark of magic even while he was so sticky and filled with his lover’s cum, legs trembling as they unfolded, too weak to hold him up. Loki gently lowered him to the ground, maneuvering him along in order to let his armor reattach to him, glitters of magic scuffing it as it went. 

Right, the illusion of a fight. 

They were battling. 

And then, Loki stood up, armored and smirking, amused like one who had just managed to get the cream and the milkmaid. 

“I look forward to seeing you uphold the terms of our contract, darling.”

 _Tricksy fucker._

Tony knew he should have paid attention when Loki had last spoken of magical contracts. 

The terms were loose enough to barely mean anything, Tony was certainly not risking much by letting it go and pretending it was simply something said in the heat of the moment. 

But he knew why Loki had done it nonetheless. 

‘Something they both wanted’. 

It wouldn’t do to disappoint. 

He was Tony Stark. He _always_ got what he wanted. 

He had a team to break apart. 

And silken sheets to order. 

In green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!  
> I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
